The best day of my life
by Siria
Summary: James Potter se réveille le matin où le Poudlard express va l'emmener a sa 7e année a Poudlard. Mais voilà que Lily agis différement..... SONG FIC!


Bonjour! Me voici avec un projet d'écriture ( ne vous en faite pas, les autres fics vont continuer!)

J'adore écrire des songs fic, alors pourquoi pas les publiers sous un même lien!

Donnez moi en des nouvelles!

**--------------------**

**The best day of my life**

Le soleil brillait de milles feux, il faisait étonnamment chaud pour un début septembre. Les plus matinal était déjà dehors à lire le journal ou a siroter un bon café. Quelques enfants jouaient au ballon et à la marelle.

Mais pour un jeune garçon de dix-sept ans, nommé James Potter, ce matin était tout autre. Encore à moitié endormis, il ouvrit les yeux, aveugler par le soleil qui entrait dans sa chambre alors que sa mère tirait les rideaux.

- James debout! Le Poudlard Express part dans vingt minutes!

_Woke up around a half past ten  
Can't believe that I'm late again_

Cela prit quelques secondes à l'endormi pour réaliser ce qu'elle venait dire, sur quoi, il se leva d'un bon et commença sans plus tarder à s'habiller. Mme Potter soupira, à chaque année c'était la même histoire! Elle lui apporta son petit déjeuner alors qu'il essayait, presque en vain, de rapatrier ses choses d'école.

_Put down about a quart of caffeine  
To start my pulse and then  
I grabbed my jeans off the floor and I hit the door,  
Just the same old same_

Lorsque James mis le pied dans le Poudlard Express, il était moins une! Le train décolla quelque seconde plus tard. Le garçon réussi a trouvé Sirius et Peter dans un allé du train, ils n'avaient pas trouvé de compartiment libre, James les rejoint donc dans leur recherche.

Il ne restait derniers compartiments dans tout le train qu'ils n'avaient pas visité. Dans un espoir de fou, ils ouvrirent la porte pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Lorsque James ouvrit, il vit Lily et ses amies. Son cœur eu un pincement : sa muse, sa déesse, sa reine était présente.

Au grand étonnement de tous, la rouquine sourit.

Salut vous trois! Vous avez passé un bel été?

Les trois garçons ne répondirent rien, étonnée par cette soudaine attitude. Où était la Lily Evans qui le prenait même pas la peine de les regarder?

- Avez-vous un compartiment? Sinon, venez avec nous, il nous reste de la place! Hein les filles?

_It goes to show  
You never know  
When everything's about to change_

James ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui venait de ce produire… Lily Evans venait de lui proposer de partager le même compartiment qu'elle! Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis car sa flamme lui parlait normalement, elle était même gentille! Il devait profiter de ce moment car il supposa que cette opportunité n'allait pas se reproduire.

Les trois garçons entrèrent et allèrent s'asseoir près des filles et commencèrent à parler. Bien sur, Lily ne lui adressait pas beaucoup la parole, mais simplement le fait d'être près d'elle… de respirer le même air qu'elle… cela le faisait jubiler.

La phrase typique du dragueur manqué «Arrêter cette femme! Elle a voler...! …. Mon Coeur!» était peut être dépourvu d'originalité, mais c'est ce James ressentait à chaque fois que les yeux vert de Lily croisait les siens.

_Just another day  
Started out like any other  
Just another girl who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I ...  
Had the best day of my life  
_

James était très silencieux, ce qui était plutôt rare pour lui, car il regardait Lily d'un œil discret. Il essayait de comprendre pourquoi il était si fou d'elle.

Elle n'était du genre de fille, comme Midee Wealts qui lui courrait après depuis sa deuxième année, qui voulait être trop parfaite. Elle n'était pas du genre à se maquiller énormément. Les seuls traits qu'elle marquait de couleur étaient subtils, presque naturels. Elle n'était pas obsédée par ses cheveux ou le dernier vêtement à la mode. Elle n'était pas non plus du genre à se pâmer devant les joueurs de Quiddich ou tout autre type populaire.

Elle restait Lily Evans…

_Can't say exactly what it was  
She's not the usual type  
She wore a cowboy hat  
With her red Prada boots  
And a Gwen Stefani smile_

Le train arriva finalement au château. Les amis de Lily quittèrent en compagnie de Sirius, Peter et Remus (qui les avaient rejoints sous peu), lorsque James voulu partir Lily le retenu.

- James, commença-t-elle.

Depuis quand elle l'appelait par son prénom?

- Je m'excuse pour l'an passé et toutes les autres années ou je n'ai pas été vraiment la plus gentille des filles de Poudlard. Je veux…

Elle fut coupée par une de ses amies qui alla la chercher. Elle lui dit qu'elle arrivait et commença a partir. Avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte, elle se retourna, prit une plume, prit la main de James et y nota quelque chose.

Elle lui sourit et quitta. James regarda sa main, interloqué, il n'était marqué que quelques mots…. Mais ses mots lui promettaient tellement.

« Minuit, salle commune, près du feu »

_Then she pulled out a pen and surprised me when  
She wrote her number on my hand  
Then she was gone,  
But from now on  
I'm gonna be a different man  
_

Ce fut la soirée la plus longue que James eu vécu. À chaque fois qu'il regardait sa montre, il semblait que le temps s'était arrêté car l'aiguille ne semblait pas vouloir bouger très vite.

Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais il ne dit rien à ses amis à propos de ce rendez-vous. Peut-être voulait-il garder ce moment à lui et à lui seul. Était-il avare? Non… sûrement pas….

Minuit arriva enfin, doucement, il alla dans la salle commune. Lily s'y trouvait, effectivement, près du feu. Elle regardait les flammes avec une certaine douceur dans le regard qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

- Lily? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle se retourna et vit James, pour la deuxième fois dans la journée, elle lui sourit.

« Un record! » Constata James.

Elle lui fit une place sur le canapé, il s'y assit. Pendant quelque instant, ils ne parlèrent pas, regardant le feu. James se dit qu'il ne se serait jamais ce matin qu'à minuit, il serait près de Lily Evans….

_Just another day  
Started out like any other  
Just another girl who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I ...  
Had the best day of my life  
_

- James… Dit finalement Lily. Comme je te l'ai dit dans le train… Je suis désolée. Je me suis mal comportée, je veux que tu saches que….

- Non Lily, ce n'est pas grave! Je n'ai pas mieux agis! Dit James

- Laisse moi finir s'il de plait! Dit-elle doucement. Je veux que tu saches que j'ai prit une résolution : je veux te connaître! Pourquoi me demanderas-tu….

Elle se leva.

- Ce sera pour une autre nuit blanche!

Elle lui sourit et monta dans son dortoir.

_Just another day  
Started out like any other  
Just another girl who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I ...  
Had the best day of my life_

James regarda Lily monté, puis le feu. Un immence sourire apparu sur ses lèvres…. Sa septième année allait être très différente….

**--------------------**

**Voila! C'est le premier mais certainement pas le dernier!**

**Si vous voulez que j'écrive sur une chanson, dites la moi! Jadore les défis!**

**Bonne journée!**


End file.
